


Spur of the Moment

by charleslehnsherr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (kind of), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver is a good boyfriend, The Flash - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, flarrow, mentions of Nora Allen, protective!cisco, so is barry, they say super mean things to each other regarding the island and Barry's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments can be rough sometimes - especially with Oliver and Barry; considering they rarely fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from someone on tumblr telling me to write an Olivarry fic where Oliver said something hurtful to Barry in an argument, and Barry's reaction to it. I decided to make it with two ways - one how Barry reacts to something terrible being said to him, and the other being how Oliver reacts to something terrible being said to him.
> 
> * UPDATE: I never got around to writing the second one-shot, so sorry //: I'm just not in the mood to force myself to write something I don't want to.

Barry couldn't exactly remember how the fight started off; all he knew was that him and Oliver were standing in the cortex - everyone on Barry's team gone, while Diggle and Felicity stood silently in the same spot they were in when the vigilantes had entered. The speedsters face was a bright red when he walked in, voice sprouting out words that angered his boyfriend, making his fist curl around his bow with a huff, jaw clenched tightly. Another metahuman had struck central city, right in the middle of their date. Before this, they were calm; sitting on Barry's couch, his legs thrown over Oliver's lap, and watching Marvel movies with a large bowl of popcorn between them. Then Barry had gotten a call from Cisco; Oliver got a text from Diggle, and they were on their way to the Central City Bank - one that seemed to get invaded with robbers every other _day_. Everything was going well until Oliver didn't follow a simple direction from his boyfriend, and ended up almost getting hurt - having Barry speed his way over, and ditch a woman who ended up getting shot. Once it was over, they blew up on each other - and it escalated to _this_.

"I don't see why you couldn't follow a simple order, Oliver," Barry said, walking into the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs. He yanked the mask off of his head, frowning as he ranted to his boyfriend. Taking the hint that they would probably want some alone time; Caitlin and Cisco had left, while Diggle and Felicity stayed - freezing in shock when they heard the couple arguing. "Why do you always have to assume that everything you do is right? We are _partners_ , goddammit. I listen to you when _you_ tell me what to do, why can't you listen to _me_?"

Oliver placed his arrow on a chair and turned to the smaller male, crossing his arms against his chest and cutting off something he was saying - something Oliver didn't want to listen to. "I'm sorry, Barry, if the order you gave me sounded completely _idiotic_. If I had actually done what you told me to do, you could have gotten hurt; shot by one of those stupid morons we were fighting-"

"I can _heal_!" Barry exclaimed, letting his arms flail up in the air before they fell to his sides, one of them resting on his hips. "I know you don't like me getting hurt on purpose, but I can take a little bullet - hell, I can _catch_ a bullet! Because you didn't listen to me, you would've been the one to be shot! And I had to sare you, and one of those women who didn't get so lucky are in the hospital now!"

"Because you weren't fast enough," Oliver boomed, making Barry settle down and stop yelling. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted in shock at how loud the vigilante was being with him. He had seen Oliver raise his voice at people - seen him yell at Thea, at Felicity, at Diggle, hell; he's yelled at Cisco when he purposely tried to hurt Barry to push him even further in his training. Before, he didn't think much of it. Now, being the one who he was yelling at...it made him quiet, face a bright red from how fast his own words flew from his mouth. "You weren't fast enough to save your mother, and you sure as hell weren't fast enough to save that woman in there."

From their spot in the corner of the room, Diggle's head fell so he would look to the ground, and Felicity audibly gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth as she watched on. Barry visibly flinched away from Oliver, chest now rising up and down harshly, as if he were about to have a panic attack. 

_You weren't fast enough to save your mother,_

The scientist never thought Oliver would try to hurt him like that - would never use any of his insecurities that he told him against him. Yet here he was, seeing Oliver stare at him with anger pooling his eyes, narrowed slightly as he looked down at the male. 

Barry took a step back and looked away from his boyfriend, trying to ignore the claw that was tugging at his heart. Everyone in the room was silent, staying like that for a brief moment. He expected for Oliver to immediately apologize, take his boyfriend into his arms, and then kiss him all over; telling him how sorry and wrong he was for saying that. He looked up, only to see him also looking away. That was the thing about Oliver: he knew he did something wrong. Barry knew that he knew, and he also knew that Oliver did want to apologize - do anything in his will power to make up for it...but he wouldn't. Not now, at least. Not until the guilt was burning every inch of his body - screaming at him to make things right again. Until then, he'll have a wall built around him. A wall nobody, not even Barry, could knock down but himself. 

The younger male just sucked in a deep breath and left, going to find Caitlin and see if she came up with an alcohol strong enough to make him forget all of this that had happened.

* * *

When Barry was out of the room, Oliver shoved his bow carelessly off of the seat it possessed and sat down; elbows on his knees, and face falling into his hands. How could he say that? How could that thought even cross his mind, how could he hurt the person he cared most about in a way he knew would tear his heart out of his chest and stomp on it? He didn't even have the guts to look at him after, couldn't throw his dignity of having the last word in away so he could say sorry, admit that he was wrong. Now that Barry was gone, he knew he wouldn't allow himself to see him until he was sick of himself - sick of not having Barry around him...God, he was a _dick_. 

Felicity was the first one to speak, when Oliver let his hands fall from his face. "You're a dumb-ass. You know that, right?" She spoke it nonchalantly, as if it were the easiest thing she ever had to say, but the vigilante could still sense the poisonous anger that was hidden behind her tone. He knew he was a dumb-ass. He was the biggest dumb-ass to ever dumb-ass, and now, all he wanted to do was get drunk and then pass out - forget everything that happened, maybe wake up in the morning and realize it was all a nightmare; wake up with the boy he loves curled up in his arms, a sleepy smile stretching out across his face when he saw that his boyfriend was finally awake and they could start their day off with some good "Barry/Oliver fun time pleasure" as the younger called it. He wouldn't be waking up to that nice smile, or the fun time pleasure, because he was just what Felicity has called him: a dumb-ass. 

Oliver didn't respond, simply crossing his arms and leaning back, refusing to look at them. 

"Felicity is right," Diggle chimed in, voice reaching through to Oliver. "You really are a dumb-ass. But you're a dumb-ass who already feels like shit because of what you said. I'm telling you this because I know it's true - the moment you didn't automatically apologize to Barry, you just made him hurt more, and the more you wait; the more pain he's gonna feel, and the more he's going to overthink about what happened. He's going to blame himself, and he's going to apologize to you, when it should be the other way around. Barry was just mad you didn't follow what he said, he was angry because he could've lost you, and you were angry because of how he was handling it. If you don't go to him now; if you don't help him out, _now_ \- you could lose him. And I'm sure that's going to hurt you even worse then when you lost Laurel." 

Diggle didn't mean for it to sound harsh, he knew that. But the way he phrased it, the way he _said_ it...it made Oliver's heart constrict. He was right. Oliver had to tell Barry he was sorry, had to hold him; tell him that no matter how far a fight gets, it shouldn't resort to him saying anything as nasty as he had. Right now, Oliver had to push all his shitty emotions to the side and help his boyfriend out. Right now, Barry was the only thing that mattered. 

He looked over at Diggle and gave a curt nod before he got up, and walked out; knowing that if he had stormed out, he was probably still in S.T.A.R Labs, with Cisco and Caitlin.

* * *

"He said that to you?" Caitlin gasped, looking down at Barry. He was sitting in a seat at Cisco's workplace, both Cisco and Caitlin standing over them. His eyes were glassy, and he had to sniff every now and then to try to get the stinging to stop. He told them the story of what happened between him and Oliver before he looked down at his hands, which were cradled in his lap. "Did he even apologize?"

Cisco gave a small scoff, rolling his eyes. "You know how men are, especially men who do shit like _that_. Do you _really_ think he apologized to Barry?" 

Usually, Cisco's feelings of dislike towards Oliver would make him say things that would make Barry tell him to shut up; but at the moment, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He wasn't wrong, anyways. Oliver didn't apologize, and it hurt the scientist more then he wished to admit. 

Caitlin looked at Barry with crinkled eyebrows, silently asking if he had at least apologized. 

"He didn't," Barry said, clearing his throat. "I don't know when he will. You know how he gets when he does something wrong. He knows it, but can't find anything in himself to fix it..."

"I'm so sorry," Caitin whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later, Barry; he loves you. A lot,"

Cisco gave a scoff, walking over to his work station and picking up his vibe goggles. "I bet you my powers that he won't be coming around anytime soon."

Barry gave a small snort, looking back down at his hands when Caitlin looked over Cisco's shoulder with an amused grin on her face; pointing over to the man who walked into the room. 

"I think those belong to me," The doctor said with a winning grin, walking over to Cisco and taking them from his grip. His comical atmosphere dropped, though, and he glared at his friends boyfriend. 

"Hurt him again," Cisco said, walking over to Oliver and poking a finger into his chest. "And I will not be writing a strongly worded letter like I told you I would when you two started dating. That's right, dude, I got _powers_ now. If I vibe off you after hurting Barry - it's gonna be your grave."

Barry groaned and placed his head in his hands again, while Oliver looked over to Caitlin; who gave a nervous laugh. 

"He's just joking," she said, walking over to Cisco and pulling him away from Oliver and towards the door. One glance at Barry had her continue on with her words; "take care of him...please,"

The male she was tugging away was about to say something sarcastic and offending to the vigilante, so Caitlin covered his mouth; gave the couple a sad smile, and then walked out. Barry brought his hand up to the back of his neck and let it settle there, his back tensing as Oliver stepped forward. 

Seeing his boyfriend not want to look at him, wanting to be _away_ from him, made Oliver want to leave. He didn't like having to apologize to people, having to deal with heavy conversations; but this was Barry. _His_ Barry. The only person in the whole world who mattered at the moment. Seeing him like this, remembering what he had told him, it made Oliver mad. If it had been any other person, the Arrow himself would have found them personally and stab them through their back. But he was the one who hurt Barry - who made him flinch from his lover, look at him with scared eyes. Barry wasn't someone who deserved that...and Oliver wasn't someone who deserved the love that the younger boy gave him.

"Barry," Oliver started, kneeling on the ground and taking his boyfriends hands, making the other look at him. He couldn't finish what he said when he saw the way the smaller male looked at him; his eyes glassy and filled with unshed tears, teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to keep his gravity center. Feeling Oliver's hands on his, seeing his eyes - _looking_ at him - just made it worse. So he let himself go and started to cry, lips quivering as Oliver took one of his hands and cradled the boys cheek, using his thumb to brush one of his tears away.

Barry started to speak before Oliver could say anything, his voice small, broken, and filled with tears. "I'm not mad at you because of what you said, I'm mad because I know you were telling me the truth...I had a chance to save my mom when I went back in time - stop Eobard and - and help her. And I _didn't_. I was able to talk to her, but that just made me see her die in the worst way possible. I tell myself I have to get faster, save as much people as I can, but you're _right_. I wasn't fast enough to save my mom, and I wasn't fast enough to help both you and that woman..."

"No," Oliver demanded, when he saw Barry's eyes look to the floor, his expression completely shattered. It made him so angry. At himself, and at the world in general. He wanted to switch back time so bad just so he never hurt Barry in this way. Once he gets out of here, he's asking Diggle to punch him in the jaw until he's begging for mercy because he fucking deserves to be hurt for what he's done. "No, Barry. You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened. I was being a dumb-ass, just like Felicity said, when I told you that you weren't fast enough. Barry; you're so good - to me, to your friends and family, to everyone. You're _too_ good to have had that said to you and I'm so fucking stupid - please forgive me, I don't like seeing you hurt, I'm such a fucking idiot; please don't see yourself like that because you've saved more people then I ever have. You're twice the person I am; then anyone is, Barry - you're such a perfect person. And I'm such a shitty person for hurting you, I fucking _hate myself_ for this, God-"

Barry leaned down and pressed his head into the other man's collarbone - inhaling deeply and getting down on his knees with him so he could wrap his arms around his waist and press his body into Oliver's as much as he could. The older man's shirt wet slightly from the other's tears, but he just hugged him back tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry, Barry," Oliver said - his own eyes stinging slightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered quietly. "And I hope you know that I felt terrible for being so relieved that the woman in the bank got hurt and it wasn't you...I'm always going to choose you first, Ollie. I hope you're not mad at me for that."

"How can I be mad," Oliver mused, leaning back so he could look Barry in the eyes - noticing how gorgeous they were when he cried - and brushing his fingers through his hair. "When I would allow someone to burn, beat, torture me - _kill_ me - as long as they won't lay a finger on you?"

Oliver Queen didn't like a lot of things: showing his emotions, intimacy, being in love, being someone's first priority...but when it came to Barry Allen - he let his guard down completely. Let himself love, care, touch; feel. And the funny part was, he couldn't care less about those things - the things that had held him back most of the time - because as long as he had this beautiful boy in his arms, he would be just fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is; http://babyybarryy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I accept prompts.


End file.
